The present disclosure is related to the field of beverage dispensing. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to the dispense of multiple beverages.
Beverage dispensers may be operated by either customers or food service providers. Available beverage dispensers enable custom and/or prescribed addition of flavor to beverages. These dispensers are commonly used with post-mix beverages where a diluent of still or carbonated water is mixed with a flavored syrup. Additional bonus flavors may be added during or after this mixing process to produce the custom and/or prescribed beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,370, which is commonly owned by the Applicant and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an alcoholic beverage dispenser with additive injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,173 discloses a multi-stream draught beer dispensing system that uses a manually operable mechanical valve to select between multiple sources, yet relies upon self draining of the common faucet.
Such systems are limited in the dispense of multiple premixed beverages with the addition of bonus flavors as the premixed beverages leave behind flavor, residue, or other cross-contamination in all commonly used components of the dispenser. These problems are not experienced when still or carbonated water are the diluent. Therefore, new multiple flavor dispensers are desired to address these problems.